Community United Against Violence (CUAV)
427 S. Van Ness Avenue, SF, CA, 94103 415-777-5500 415-333-HELP (Safety Line - leave a message, and a counselor will return your call.) 415-777-5565 (FAX) M-F: 10am-1pm, 2pm-6pm Safety line providing assistance to victims of hate violence and domestic violence for LGBTQ people. Provides assistance to victims of hate violence. Offers advocacy-based peer counseling on an individual basis. Offers range of referrals including for obtaining a restraining order or compensation for lost wages. Individual counseling is provided to battered gay men, lesbians, bisexuals and transgenders through a Domestic Violence program. Call to set an appointment. Develops strategies to prevent violence. Acts as a community organizer in defense of Sanctuary City and Against a New Jail in SF. Offers advocacy for lesbians, gay, bisexuals and transgendered individuals who are survivors of police abuse or sexual assault. No charge for services. 2010 HAP Manual Text Community United Against Violence (CUAV) 160 - 14th St., 94103 415-777-5500 Website: www.cuav.org email: info@cuav.org 415-333-HELP (24 Hour Crisis Hotline) 415-777-5565 (FAX) M-F: 10am-1pm, 2pm-6pm Provides assistance to victims of hate violence. Counseling is offered on an individual basis only. Assists in applying for a restraining order or compensation for lost wages. Offers referrals for self-defense classes and assault prevention education. Individual counseling is provided to battered gay men, lesbians, bisexuals and transgenders through a Domestic Violence program. Call for current information about support groups. Develops strategies to prevent violence. Acts as a community organizer and offers a Gay and Lesbian Speakers Bureau. Offers advocacy for lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender individuals who are survivors of police abuse or sexual assault. No charge for services. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Community United Against Violence (CUAV) - D 427 South Van Ness Ave., 94103 415-777-5500 415-333-HELP (24-Hour Message Line, call backs on Wednesday) 415-777-5565 (Fax) W 4 p.m.- 8 p.m. (Drop in Hours for low income LGBT) Web site: www.cuav.org e-mail: info@cuav.org CUAV provides assistance to lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, queer, and questioning people impacted by violence or abuse. CUAV offers advocacy-based peer counseling, help obtaining restraining orders, and assistance with locating temporary housing. Please call for current information about support groups. CUAV develops strategies to prevent violence; acts as a community organizer and offers a Gay and Lesbian Speakers Bureau; offers advocacy for lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender individuals who are survivors of police abuse or sexual assault. There is no charge for services. Community United Against Violence (CUAV) - I 427 South Van Ness Ave., 94103 415-777-5500 415-333-HELP (24-Hour Message Line, call backs on Wednesday) 415-777-5565 (Fax) W 4 p.m.- 8 p.m. (Drop in Hours for low income LGBT) Web site: www.cuav.org e-mail: info@cuav.org CUAV provides assistance to lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, queer, and questioning people impacted by violence or abuse. CUAV offers advocacy-based peer counseling, help obtaining restraining orders, and assistance with locating temporary housing. Please call for current information about support groups. CUAV develops strategies to prevent violence; acts as a community organizer and offers a Gay and Lesbian Speakers Bureau; offers advocacy for lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender individuals who are survivors of police abuse or sexual assault. There is no charge for services. Community United Against Violence (CUAV) - K 427 South Van Ness Ave., 94103 415-777-5500 415-333-HELP (24-Hour Message Line, call backs on Wednesday) 415-777-5565 (Fax) W: 4 p.m.- 8 p.m. (Drop in Hours for low income LGBT) Web site: www.cuav.org e-mail: info@cuav.org CUAV provides assistance to lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, queer, and questioning people impacted by violence or abuse. CUAV offers advocacy-based peer counseling, help obtaining restraining orders, and assistance with locating temporary housing. Please call for current information about support groups. Category:Criminal Justice System Category:Domestic Violence / Sexual Assault Category:Gay / Lesbian / Transgender Services Category:Hotlines / Information Lines Category:Information Community Action Agencies Category:Legal Agencies / Advocacy Category:Mental Health / Counseling Category:Needs Clean Up